kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Clock Strikes Twelve
When the Clock Strikes Twelve is the 9th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 87th episode overall. In this episode; Ryan's excitement over making the school baseball team is diminished when the guy he beat out is ready to confront him. Plot Summary The episode opens with "Shake Your Love"; during which an athletic-looking young man known as Big Eddie arrives to give Ryan a message via Riley. Following the song, Ryan's in a terrific mood; buying for everyone. When the other kids try to find out why (including Richie guessing "anniversary"); Ryan explains the reason: He made the baseball team after knocking a pitch out of the park during tryouts. However, the celebratory mood is short-lived when Riley mentions Big Eddie wanted to see him (Big Eddie was the guy Ryan beat out of a spot on the baseball team), instantly deflating Ryan as a result ("Catch Me, I'm Falling"). Ryan is in panic mode while the other members bail on him. Riley mentions Big Eddie was showing up at "high noon"; and after a while Ryan rediscovers his spine ("A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! I just wonder what that is."). In this case, he's gotta daydream he's in the Wild West. Here, the Hombre arrives to pay his friends a visit at the local saloon, only for a telegram to arrive saying that the famed outlaw Badlands Ed had escaped and came to settle a score. Much like the real world; the others began scattering ("I Need Help"). Then (after being measured by the undertaker); Hombre finds himself as the new Sheriff after Sheriff Richie quits; with even Miss Kitty deciding to attempt to convince Hombre to leave town (when she mentions she wouldn't think any less of him if he did; Hombre responds that he would think less of himself if he did). Instead, Hombre decides to settle this once and for all ("We Can Work It Out"); with Hombre setting up for the showdown with Badlands Ed. We don't see the end result as the audience returns to the real world, but Ryan now knows what this man's gotta do: face Big Eddie. When Ryan returns, the others apologize for running out. It ultimately works out; as Big Eddie walks into the P*lace...to congratulate Ryan on making the team ("I Saw Him Standing There") Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan and Hombre * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Miss Kitty * Richard Shoff - Richie and Sheriff Richie * Connie Lew - Connie and Postmaster * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny and Undertaker * Devyn Puett - Devyn and Miss Devyn Guest * Glen A. Fagin - Big Eddie and Badlands Eddie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary - Dee and Barkeep * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Shake Your Love" (Debbie Gibson cover; performed by Devyn) * "Catch Me, I'm Falling" (Pretty Poison cover; performed by Kenny) * "I Need Help" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ryan) * "We Can Work It Out" (The Beatles cover; performed by Ryan) * "I Saw Him Standing There" (Tiffany cover {itself a cover of "I Saw Her Standing There" by the Beatles}; performed by Stacy) Trivia * This marks the 2nd consecutive appearance for Glen A. Fagin (playing Big Eddie). Fagin had played the role of "Dude" in the previous episode "The Guitarist". * Connie and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Episodes directed by Jeff Margolis